minerafandomcom-20200213-history
The World Powers
The major world locations and the factions that control them. The Daen Empire The Daen Empire is comprised of 17 kingdoms all overlooked by the de facto leader, Archduke Julian Alek, the spiritual guide to the empire and the Infant Empress Audrey Elynbrigge Daen. The empire is patently anti-magic, militant when defending its ideals, and is a technologically and culturally advancing society. Shorguth emissaries (Beastlands) have been executed as soon as they arrive in Bastion Bridge. Whiteguard Maleon Blake - Whiteguard commander Ardesh mage ships have imposed a tariff in the Straights of Shimmer, same as the imperial tax, with a blockade. The Daen's Whiteguard naval fleet are being deployed. There are rumored to be Ardesh spies in the Daen Empire Fairfax Morgan - Liaison between Whiteguard and Arcane Affairs. Quick to anger, lovestruck for another worker, desperately wants to climb in rank, grew up pirating, orphaned, fears Ardesh greatly, actually wants peace out of fear, heavy drinker, is being blackmailed for selling secrets. Whiteguard Class Skills: Horsemanship: Cavalry apprentice Military History apprentice Operations apprentice Medium & Heavy Armour Use Tactics Weapon Maintenance for all proficiencies known Land Navigation I Intimidate I Heraldry: Military Apprentice Law: Daen Apprentice Armour Maintenance: select one Drill & Ceremony Military Procedures Weapon Maintenance: select one Melee Weapon (med) I Take It Like a Man I Literacy Diplomacy I Skill cost: 14 Requirements: Minimum either Strength or Stamina: 12 Minimum all other physical and mental attributes: 8 each Horsemanship: Basic At least two different Melee Weapons Member of Daen Military or Knighted by Daen royalty Training time: minimum 1 year Requirements: Recommendation to join Perks: +1D8 maximum hit point capacity Special: Lore: Daen Royal History Bonus equipment: Whiteguard cloak, armor, weapons, tack and bridle, official seal Special: if active duty: steady income, hierarchy, access to equipment +2 Stamina +6 Reputation Bonus contact: Sponsor Bonus status: Features and bonuses: Expect courtesy from fellow members of the Whiteguard and fear (or at least unease) from the common folk, but expect to respond accordingly. Level bonuses: II. 3 levels of any weapon proficiencies III. Daen Heart: your commands are heard over the din of battle IV. +2 to parry and initiative V. +2 to all attacks VI. Aura of Command: you are recognizable as a leader among those in doubt VII. Magehunter: 25% more likely to spot a magic user VIII. Bladed Honor: 2 attack retests IX. Fire in the Belly: Passion for battle or the hunt, +2 Personality or Grace X. Promotion and the ability To Your Banner: Can muster non-whiteguard armies, possibly non-Daen, to your cause XI. +2 to any two marital proficiencies XII. Gain up to 5 loyal followers, Daen military or otherwise. XIII. Dark Warrior: you can simultaneously either fight and command, including on-the-fly tactics XIV. True Resolve: +3 Strength, +3 Willpower, I.P.B.S. x2 XV. Ancient Path: May dual-class as Martial Artist at 1/2 cost XVI. +1D12 maximum hit point capacity XVII. Wizardbane: add one die to all weapon damage to magic users XVIII. +2 parry and block, +2 dodge XIX. Statuses: Cherished, Courtly, Tenacious XX. 4 upgrades to social apprenticeships or proficiencies XXI. Promotion to either Whiteguard Protector, Whiteguard General, or Whiteguard Enforcer XXII. Given land a keep, or a ship XXIII. +3 on all attacks XXIV. Magebreaker: Can detect magic and magic users by concentrating XXV. Armies at the Last Battle: Your presence on the battlefield increases the martial skills of those on your side by 4, are less likely to flee, and have an effective +4 bonus to HP capacity Per additional level: +1 to any one weapon or social skill Per additional odd-numbered level: +1 maximum hit point Arcane Affairs Before entering the Arcane Affairs office, the Imperium, a blood tribute is given, a test to see if there is any magical influence on the person entering. The Conjurers and Charmers law being voted on, it restricts the use of alchemy, herbalism, and seering commonly used in the smaller communities. Though it does not often carry standards into battle, Arcane Affairs has its own flag, a brown field with gold waves and a blue-white candle flame in the middle. Gideon Borne - Arcane Affairs minister Eustace Kent - Head Arcane Affairs enforcement officer Lady Maria Fenton - Arcane Affairs consultant Haile Hill - Arcane Affairs undersecretary Nigel Hayward - Officer in charge of hunting down magical artifacts. Reserved, fear of undead, easily bored, incorruptible, worries for the Verek's culture, thinks he can run the world better, has dreams that seem to tell the future, an expert swordsman. Eliah Bishop - Consultant for the Arcane Affairs Operatives, magical crime enforcement. Very competitive, frequents brothels, zealous love for the Daen empire, sexual deviant, quite attractive and suave, desires wealth and is corruptable if he can justify it, watches assassinations for pleasure. Sutton Blake - Assistant to Haile Hill, brother of Maleon Blake. Diminutive, bitter, lives in family shadow, has a strange illness, stutters, poor speaker, desires to be popular, is trying to open his own opera company, wants to marry and have children, has some inert Manifest ability. Harris Wright - Arcane Affairs Extrinsics sage, extra-worldly incursions. Crusader, passionate, manic, witty, sharp tongue, is cursed, despises the Ardesh, sees them as animals, has a dark past, is currently planning to kill his wife. Noah Hall - Ex-military, future overseer of the anti-magic inquisition, propaganda. Dark, morbid, sees everyone as a potential traitor, lust for knowledge and adventure, though tied to desk, desires to humiliate the Verek, needs desperately to be remembered after his passing, is able to detect cursed individuals, makes new friends only to dick them over for fun. The Daen Council Minister General of the Council, Denys Selwyn Main areas of the empire Bastion Bridge Capitol City and home of the Archduke and Infant Empress. Bastion Bridge is sophisticated and cosmopolitan. Opera and orchestra ring through the streets at night and parks are filled with costumed aristocrats during the day. Locations: Uther Gate Silver Barrel Inn Moss Ridge River community sharing in the rich commerce of Bastion. It is one of the oldest cities in Minera. Thornmill Thornmill is an orc city captured by the Whiteguard two centuries ago. It is now a valuable port for trade and naval defense. Southwick Southwick was once home to the treacherous Ardesh, now it serves as a port for smugglers. The Whiteguard are few and far between here, as the old rivalries are still fresh in people's minds. Crucible This recently ruined town lives at the foot of the most impressive mountains in Minera. Before it was sacked, they people there had a saying: "You know what they say in Crucible..." No one knows what that is and no one outside of Crucible uses the phrase. Before its destruction, the mayor's name was Thiron, Count Luke Hammond had an estate there, and the town was lined with refugee camps from ongoing bandit wars around Fenmoor. Old Cape Lost This port town is built on the ruins of some great civilization from eons past. It is cold and desolate in the frozen north and only the most hardy dare make a living here. Titania The factory of Titania on the Bulwark Coast has been poisoning the water. Bavik The city of Bavik near Ornen Crannog has a burgomaster named Caraig, and a merchant guildmaster named Mahon. Outside if the city is the Temple of Blian Assan, a cult of nightmares and dreams. it is run by a half-elf named Ninefingers. Daen Lineage: Infant Empress Audrey Elynbrigge Daen Archduke Julian Alek Previous High King, Nichol Selwyn, Nichol the Bleak Previous emporer: Aroch Kings/Queens Agatha Holland Arthur Alington Bartholomew Courtenay Cecily Cassy Denys Selwyn Eleanor Whyte Elizabeth Metcalfe Ellen Heron Marquis / Marchioness Florence Arderne Loveday Hyde William Leventhorp Winnefred Hawtrey Arnald Thornton Catherine Dalison Christopher de Thorp Emma Newdegate Gilbert Coffyn Lord / Lady Baldwin Chetwode Christine Martyn Edward Aylmer Leonard Mareys Letitia Barnes Lettice Sentjohn Luke Hamond Maria Fenton Count / Countess Baldwin Chetwode Blanche Fenton Blanche Glenham Christine Martyn Edward Aylmer Julian Funteyn Leonard Mareys Letitia Barnes Lettice Sentjohn Luke Hamond Maria Fenton Mary Brook Jakys Morley John Vawdrey Julian Funteyn Katherine Curteys Lawrence Smyth Daen Calendar: The Year 344, Age of Storms, October The Daen calendar follows a traditional 365 days, 12 months a year. These years fall within certain ages. Every 27 years, different ages are named. The Age of: Ascent Summertide Father's Ashes Half-borns Rivers Trees and Festivals Dread Eclipse Red Skies Welcome Spirits Rich Soil Milk and Gold Rising Shadow Storms (Current Age) Daen Royal Navy The Bastion Beast, flagship of the eastern navy, pride of the empire. Ships: DNS Malice, Maroth Grul's previous ship, flagship of the western fleet. Verek The northmost country of Verek is controlled by a loose confederacy of once-warring clans called the Clanguild. Verek is not as advanced as the Daen Empire, but its strengthening government and resiliant people have made them a powerful rival. The Clanguilds The Clanguilds are run by the ex-smuggler Hethos. Ambassador Volker Eynck is wanted for trial about his use of magic. Serpentwatch "We must separate the magic from the flesh." Verek's answer to Arcane Affairs. Instead of hunting magic users, Serpentwatch focuses on rooting out the power itself. Firstcoin There is a four hundred year old coin in circulation in Verek that was the first to be minted by the Eight Mountain Merchants. The coin, made of cold and silver circles, is rumored to be magical, having been enchanted years later, and that the bearer will be granted the ear of the people if he needs it. Ardesh Ardesh was long ago the most powerful country in Minera, having an excellent understanding and command of magic. They waged a war with the rest of the continent 200 years ago over a few bottles of magic wine, called the Wine War by the Daen, and were beat back onto the relativley small land which would later become the Ardesh Sovereignty. The Daen and Ardesh are currently in the begging stages of another war. Bellcroft The sea town of Bellcroft is a fishing town and a gateway to the unexplored wilds of Shimmer, its home island. Ardesh Ships: Yoreth - Capable of finding Merdian folds Morven - A medical ship with a blood generator Arcem - Library ship that sails with copies of the Ardesh's most precious volumes. Protected by a fleet of warships. Sleeper Agents Wouldn't you like to know... Interactions Between the Powers Category:Factions Category:Daen Category:Verek Category:Ardesh